


Pilots Capture

by LyricElm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actually it mighy be half and half between the ships, Amilea Earhart ish? AU, Amélie is Lena's past lover, And then they like, But lots of pharmercy, F/F, Love/Hate, Pharmercy smut chapter 3, Prolly gonna have smut, Recuse, Widowtracer smut chapter 7, blah blah, find each other again, mostly widowtracer, prisioner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: Tracer is flying over seas in search for a talon base located on an island. When her plane is shot down, she crash lands and becomes face to face with a familiar sniper. About to shoot, she is stopped and told not to kill, not today.





	1. 1

"T-racer here, just checking in," a small brunette girl starts flipping switches in the pilot seat of her two person plane, looking over the water, flying rather low in search of a Talon base. "Say Winston, why are there so many islands here?" 

"Most of them are too small to even show up on our map, keep your eye out."

"Gotcha."

With that Lena Oxton, aka "best fucking pilot overwatch has ever seen" leaned back in her seat keeping her eyes focused on the water passing below her. 

It was a bright sunny day, Lena would rather be doing something else, like drinking at a pub, talking with her buddies, maybe even chasing some girls. After all she's been noticing a cute red headed girl at her usual pub every saturday.

"Ah don't get distracted Tracer," she told herself.

She then sees a rather larger land mass than the ones she has been seeing straight in front of her.

"Tracer watch it," Winston said inside of her headset, "I got a feeling about this one."

"I'll be careful, don't worry big guy."

Just as she said that a shot was fired at her plane, she dodge it just in time.

"Woah there," she gripped the controls, "theres definitely something there. Winston do you have what you need so I can head back."

"Head back Oxton, it's not safe."

Tracer tries to turn the plane around but realizes its out of her control, "Winston! I got hacked, I'm hacked."

"Don't worry Lena, we'll get you out of there! Pharah!" Winston turns to a different computer checking stats, "Lena we lost your cordnations. I need you to read them to me."

"Win-" static filled both their headsets, "7- 3-" 

"Lena I can't hear you!"

There was a crash, then static, then nothing. Winston knew she had landed on the grounded. He needed to get out there right away to save the new pilot.

\---

"One shot, one kill," the sniper whispered to herself, walking on the warm sand towards the fallen pilot.

Tracer had been shot down, she had just enough energy to escape her burning plane and lay on the sand looking up. Her chest rising and falling quickly.

There was blood surrounding her, coming from a cut on her forehead dripping down into her eye and blurring the only vison she had left.

What had happened. Is this talon? Or some other base that did not want vistors?

"Wait! Widowmaker," a new voice called out. 

Widowmaker, this is Talon alright, and it was Lena's past lover standing over her with a rifle pointed at the top of her head.

"She might have information," it was Sombra, the hacker, the one that took Tracers plane out, "Reaper wants her alive. Barely alive."

Tracer opened her eyes, the sun blinding her, she only sees a rather blue woman move the gun to her shoulder. There's a shot.

She screams out in pain, rolling over clutching onto her arm. She screams in frustration, not only from being caught, but because the woman she used to call her home was nothing more than a shell programmed to kill. And she found her, and there was nothing left to save.

\--- 

Still screaming, Lena Oxton was dragged into a rather small building and thrown into a white room with a bed, sink, and bathroom. But that was it, everything else was white like a hospital room. Almost stumbling to the ground she regains balance and heads towards the door.

She tries to pus back all the emotions she just went through, from fear to love, and back to fear again. She needed to get out, she couldn't die here. Not now. She has friends back at overwatch head quarters counting on her. Fareeha promised her a free drink once she returned safe.

She reaches for her guns but finds nothing.

She tries to recall but nothing happened. Of course Sombra had hacked me.

She knocks on the door, "hiya, would ya let me out now? I've got things to do."

When she hears no sounds she sighs and sits against the wall, doing her best to ignore the pain all over her body, but mostly in her shoulder. She looks at the wound, a small hole that was slightly burnt. No exit wound. "Fuck," she thought, "the bullet is still in me."

She bangs her her agains the wall, annoyed that she was losing too much blood. This is not the way she imagined things to end.

"Hey guys," she looks around the room for a camera, "hey guys!? If you want information you're gonna have to help me out cause I'm still losing blood. That means I'm probably gonna die soon sooooooo."

After not getting a response Tracer then sits back down against the wall, examining the bullet hole.

\---

"We should help her Gabe," Sombra says looking at the monitor, blood all over the white walls and floor.

"Widowmaker," he says in his low voice, "Go take of Miss Oxton will you?"

She nods and heads out the door without any protest. It's what she's programmed to do after all.

"Ay, you think that's a good idea?" Sombra spins around in her chair, "with them knowing each other and all."

"I have a plan," his voice gets soft, "I hope we aren't too late. Now leave, Widowmaker will be fine."

With that the office was empty, and the only person that could see inside the prisoners room was the prisoner and Widowmaker.

\---

Lena's door opened and Widowmaker stepped in. She did not jump yet she was surprised that she is again close to this woman.

"Hey love," she says, too weak to move from her spot on the floor, "You got me good."

Widow did not say anything, instead she set down a black bag of medical tools next to the injured pilot. She caught her eyes and her heart rate picked up. That's unusal, that felt weird. She pushes the thoughts of whatever happened aside and broke eye contact.

"You've changed a lot," Tracer lowers her head as the other woman knell besides her looking at the wound she created, "since the last time we were together."

Lena was lost in her own words, emotions flooding her brain as the woman she once loved moved closer to her. Her heart was beating fast and her face was turning red as blood filled her cheeks.

"I doubt you remember me."

"What are you talking about?" Widowmaker finally snapped, "just be quiet." She was annoyed at all this nonsense, pity this girl has gone nuts.

It hurt Lena's feelings that Amélie was being mean to her, every argument hurt, this was no different. But it wasn't Amélie in front of her. It was Widowmaker. Snap out of it Oxton.

The sniper, now nurse, held onto the injured shoulder with one hand and with the other tweezers. She had given Tracer a wooden popsicle stick to bite on. 

The tweezers entered the wound, Lena held back a scream biting down as hard she could refusing to let any of the built up tears leave her eyes. She felt the bullet get pushed back more before it was grabbed. She banged on the floor with white knuckles as the sniper slowly removes the bullet.

The stick breaks between her teeth and Lena let's out a cry, "Amélie stop!"

The room is quiet now. They stared into each other's eyes and Amélie's heart raced once again, but this time it did not stop. A picture of her and Tracer smiling together flashes behind her eyelids. She feels bad for hurting the smaller girl in front of her. What was going on?

The bullet drops to the ground as Widowmaker shakes her head, "Shut up, I'm trying to fix you."

Wide eyed at what she saw, she saw Amélie look at her with sympathy for a brief moment before Widowmaker took back control, Lena did not say another word in fear of crying, as she was patched up


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharmercy is half way across the world, it would take days, maybe a week to reach Tracer

"There has to be something faster Winston," Fareeha slammed her fists down, "We're talking about Tracer, she just isn't some pilot!"

"That is why she'll survive Amari!" Winston copies her previous actions, "It took her 5 days to get there by plane, you can get there in around the same amount of time. Please Pharah."

The younger Captain felt a hand on her shoulder, "no time to lose Fareeha," Mercy said and turned on her heel and headed to their room to pack.

Pharah looked back at Winston before following her love.

\---

They flew a plane like Oxtons, but a little bigger. Equipped with a small shower, and bed. It would be cramped getting Lena back to base, but the thought made both girls smile.

As night fell, Mercy talked into her mouth piece, "Come on Ree, we should rest."

"But Len-"

"She'll be okay," Angela assured her.

With that Pharah slowly landed to the ground below her, it was night and the only light was the moon and a few stars that reflected off a near by creek. Ruining the mood Fareeha switched on the lights inside the plane.

"I was admiring that," Mercy sighed.

"And I'm admiring you," Pharah grabbed onto the doctors waist and pulled her close, "When have we had a mission that was just the two of us?"

"I can't remember the last time Ree," the doctor chuckled lightly, "but it is a mission after all, we have work to do."

"That's why we save time by taking a shower together!" Pharah puts her fist in her hand, "I am a genius, we'll cut at least 3 hours off our whole trip if we do this. Since Winston said we can't fly if one of us is asleep!"

Angela could not tell if the younger woman was trying to be intimate or genuinely trying to save time. But that is what she loved about Fareeha.

Turns out, Ree was trying to save time. She quickly put shampoo in her hair and Angelas hair, "it's 2 in 1, so quick take this body wash and while you're rinsing your hair the body wash will rinse as well."

She smiled at Pharah, she was younger and much more playful than herself. Another thing she loved. 

As the water turned off Fareeha wrapped her love in a towel and gave her a warm hug, "I love you."

Angela smiled softly, "I love you too Fareeha."

\---

At Talon base it's morning and Lena is waking up, pain everywhere. She steps out of bed and stretches, she thinks, "I wonder how long I'll be here until someone comes and finds me."

"You're awake?" A tall older man entered her room, the one and only Gabriel Reyes.

"Gabe?" Her jaw drops.

"It's me," he shrugs, "I'm here to get answers. No funny business kid."

Lena nods, not sure if she's able to trust the man in front of her or not. She knew his intentions were once good, but justhe like most she does not have the full story.

Gabe led her out of her room and down a hall, and another, and another. Lena swears this building is just hallways and nothing more.

She was brought into what appears to be a kitchen. Cabinets and a fridge, like a normal house? With lots of hallways. Yeah. That's what this is.

Lena looked over to a table and saw Sombra shoving spoonfuls of a sugary cereal into her mouth and Widowmaker sat across her, a newspaper covering her face.

"W-what?" 

"Make yourself at home Lena," Gabe takes a seat next to Sombra. After the pilot doesn't move the older man points at the fridge, "get breakfast will you?"

"Uh sure," confused at what's going on, Lena makes a bowl of Ceral and sits opposite of Gabe.

"This is your master plan?" Sombra sets her spoon down, obviously upset, "What about me Gabriel? What about you?"

"Shush!" Her looks over at Widow, still covered by the newspaper.

Sombra pouts as Tracer eats her HER cereal.

Widowmaker looks over her paper, at Lena and sighs. She then gets up, recklessly putting her coffee mug in the sink before heading somewhere else.

"Oxton," Gabe leans in to make sure Amélie was out of sight, "I need you to save her."

"Me!?" Lena drops her spoon spilling milk everywhere, "she doesn't know me. That's not Amélie, that's Widowmaker. The one who kills. Cold blooded. Zero! No! Emotions. You're out of ya mind."

"I might be unsaveable," Reaper says, "but these girls, my girls, they have a chance. I knew Winston would send you to our island base, you're the only one who would understand and you're the only one who can find Amélie"

Lena looks down and Sombra looks away, the way Gabe called them his girls made her heart hurt, missing the days where she could call Amélie that.

"Then why in hell would ya shoot me!?"

"So you wouldn't run away dummy," Sombra answers.

"Uughhhhh Gabe!" Lena throws her arms, "why me."

"Please Lena."

"I'll do it, of couse I will. But Amélie won't come back, Talon took her. I'll never get her back and you know it!"

With that silence entered the room, both girls returned to their cereal. Lena upset that she was shot for no reason.

"Give me my bloody guns back Gabe, and unhack me Sombra!" 

\---

Lena looked at hand written instructions Gabe had given her. Things to talk about and where Amélie goes after breakfast usually and where she goes when she is in a killing mood. Same place apperently. The practice room.

It was huge and underground, Lena found Widowmaker sitting on an edge shooting the heads off robots below and to the side of her. Easily.

Tracer coughs to get her attention, suddenly the gun was pointed at her and her hands were raised, "woah woah there Widowmaker, Reaper told me to I had to stay with you!"

She clicks her tongue, "what am I? A babysitter?"

Tracer sits next to her, not too close.

"Every time I would get hurt or break something you would say that to me."

Another memory is recalled. One of which, a place that made Widowmaker feel at home. An image of a broken tea cup, Tracer in a Christmas sweater rubeing the back of her head. The words "what am I? You're baby sitter?" Laughter. Feelings. Amélie was feeling something.

"What's going on?" Amélie whispered, recalling feelings, then feeling...scared? No that couldn't be. She can't feel. She isn't programmed to.

"Hey hey," Tracer looks over to the other woman, obviously petrified, "it's alright."

"Lena?"

"That's me," Lena teared up at Amélie remembering her name all on her own


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharmercy is messing around getting distracted and all that  
> Widowtracer is warming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut chapter I'm publishing lol, kinda nervous? Idkidk

A call.

4a.m.

Angela sprawled on top of her, Fareeha grabbed her phone. It was from Winston.

"Winston?"

"Good news Pharah," Winston sighed into the phone, "Tracer called."

Pharah shot upwards in bed awakening Mercy who looked around confused, "Angela! Tracer called Winston!!!"

"What did she say!?"

"Win-"

"She said she's safe," Winston cut off Fareeha already hearing Angelas questions, "Gabriel is there, so is Sombra. And Widow- Amélie is there."

"Amélie?" Fareeha whispered knowing the difference between the names because of what Lena had told her one drunken night as she cried on the bathroom floor, wishing for Amélie whIle throwing up in the toilet.

"Gabe set it up, recuse mission. Lena is safe. I just need you to go pick them up."

"Anything," Pharah said.

Goodbyes were exchanged on Fareeha put her phone down and layed back on the small bed that had no room for Angela on either side.

The doctor sits on top of Fareeha's thighs, sleepy, she rubs her eyes and yawns, putting her hands on the other woman's hard abs. Angela smiles to herself. "Does this mean we have time alone?" 

"I guess we do have some extra time," Fareeha smiled shyly.

She pulls on Angela's shirt and kisses her gently and softly. They both smile and the kiss is forced to be broken.

The small, half a bed at that, is difficult to move around. There is little free space in this plane and that frustrated the young Amari as she attempted to lift Angela's shirt off.

"Troubles?" Mercy smiled and took off her own shirt.

Fareeha blushed, she had slept with Angela a hundred times before but she still gets the same feeling she did when Angela took her for the first time.

"You're beautiful," Fareeha said softly before taking the doctors lips.

They deepened the kiss, Fareeha crept her hand up Angela's back and unclasped her bra. She let it fall off and to the floor.

"May I?" Fareeha asks.

She nods as her breast is taken into the others mouth, Angela rests her head on top of Fareeha's and bites her lip moaning slightly.

Warmth fills both of their bodies and wetness grows between the doctors legs. Her pale skin slightly glowing and becoming and light shade of pink and her lips redden along with her cheeks.

Fareeha moves to kiss her collar bones, then neck, her hands on the others hips moving them while Angela slowly grinds on her thigh.

"Please," Angela whispers.

"What was that?" Fareeha teases her.

"Please Ree," she moans.

She giggles at this running her nails down the angels back, before kissing her then getting up to switch spots. Letting Angela get on bottom.

"Take off your shirt and shorts," Mercy commands.

"Yes ma'am," Fareeha does as she told, revealing a black silk bra and checkered boxers.

"Aw you're cuuuute," Angela holds her hands up to hug Fareeha as she gets on top.

"Mhm. Thank you Angela, you're cute as well."

They kiss again, for a while. They enjoy kissing, feeling close to each other. It's just so nice to be together. Fareeha takes off the rest of her lovers clothes. She was staring at pure beauty, right underneath her.

Her hands slide down Angela's stomach to her middle, she arches her back and pushes into Fareeha's hand. She moans a littler louder than she did before, stirring something inside the both of them.

Slowly, Fareeha allows one finger to enter Angela, she raises her legs and wraps them around the younger women. They kiss again as Fareeha puts another finger in.

It surprises Angela, she breaks away from the kiss her mouth opened she moans, "Ree."

She moves her fingers in and out softly and slowly while her other hand is behind her lovers neck, comforting her, making her feel safe and so exposed at the same time.

Angela's gspot is hit and she claws and Fareeha's back, damaging the skin a little. She takes note and presses her fingers against the same sweet spot.

Her moans get louder and Fareeha moves her fingers faster, she lowers her head to Angela's neck, arm tense and tired but she refuses to stop. Angela softly bites her ear making her melt, that was a sweet spot that was recently discovered and was going to be taken in full advantage.

Angela felt herself reaching climax, she holds on tighter and moans steadily.

"Fareeha," she moans, "I'm going to-" Her back arches in an intense orgasm, her legs shaking and eyes watering. She moans high pitched again, voice a little hoarse, with her mouth closed and the feeling of pleasure dies down, "I love you Ree, thank you."

Fareeha kisses her forehead, "I love you too Angela."

They cuddle for a few minutes before Angela rubs her leg between Fareeha's, she hears a soft moan and begins to kiss her neck. Her thigh becoming slightly damp.

Angela gently runs her nails down Fareeha's back until she winces, "Ouch, Angela."

The younger women sits up trying to look at her back.

"My love, let me look."

They both stand up, Mercy staring at her back. There were scratches up and down, some were red with blood.

"Is it bad?" Fareeha asks.

"I'm sorry love, I got carried away," Mercy hugs Pharah from behind, her hands reach up to cup her breast and kissing her back, an angels kiss. Fareeha melts and allows the doctor to lay her down on the bed, "I'll make it up to you."

And she does as Fareeha holds her head between her legs, gently tugging her hair. 

"Angela please," Fareeha grips the sides of the bed trying to be quiet and as still as possible. She moans with gritted teeth as a finger enters her. 

She looks down and moves blonde hair out of Angela's face, she looks up at Fareeha. The younger one smiles for a second before a second finger surprises her, she quickly switches to an opened mouth moan.

"K-kiss me," she feels herself reaching climax, "Angela please." 

Angela repositions herself, moving her fingers even faster and deeper as she kisses her. Fareeha moans into her mouth as she cums on her fingers.

Angela slows down and eventually removes her fingers once she knows her love is finished, "I love you Angela."

"I love you Ree."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer explains to the plan to Reaper, and tries to find Amélie before taking her to overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Widowmakers background, she was never married, but dated Tracer, and got captured. Then later almost killed Tracer at Kings Row

"Listen kid," Gabe holds onto to Lena's shoulders, "Widowmaker would never get on that fucking plane. I need you to find Amélie. Please."

"She called me Lena," she smiles, "I didn't tell her my name, she remembered."

"You're joking!" Sombra calls from across the room typing away on her computer.

"No! She really called me Lena!"

"Lena?" Widowmaker whispered from the door, unseen until now, "Lena...Oxton."

Gabe looks at Tracer, and nods towards the sniper. Amélie or Widow? He singles her to go over there.

"That's my name," Lena slowly walks over to her past lover, "Do you remember all the times you've said my name?"

Her feelings still numb and not as intense as the average person, Widowmaker is more confused than sad, "I don't know what's going on. Gabe... I think I'm... I feel something." She looks over Tracer's shoulder to Gabe with fearful eyes.

"Are you scared?" He looks her dead in the eye as Lena whips her head around then back to the girl.

There's a pause before Widowmaker nods her head yes.

"That's good." Gabriel states, "it's okay to feel, I want you to go with Lena, and Lena? Tell her a story."

"Gotcha!" Lena smiles, "let's go Amélie."

"Amélie," the other one whispers.

"That's you, you're Amélie."

"I'm Amélie."

\---

"So," Mercy steps out of the shower, "We're taking Widowmaker back?"

"No," Pharah clears off the small foggy mirror and looks Mercy in the eye, "We're bringing Amélie home. There's a difference, according to Tracer."

"What do you mean."

"Amélie is the woman Lena is in love with, she's been in love for years. But she lost Amélie, no matter how many times Widowmaker has hurt Tracer, or attempted to kill her. Lena swears that isn't the woman she loves."

"It's sad," Mercy tears up, "I can't imagine losing someone like that."

"Lena would do anything for Amélie."

\---

Lena found herself sitting on top of the roof with, Widow? Amélie? Whoever she was with, she was sniping fish out of the water to eat later.

"Do you know what happened?" Lena asked.

"Rea- Gabe...Gabe told me about the brainwashing last night. He told me we were close, but he said I should hear everything from you."

"Do you believe it?"

"No," Amélie sighs, "it's so...unimaginable but-but I know it's true. Just hard to believe. It makes me feel, like the opposite of what I feel when I kill."

Lena chuckles, "it's called sad."

"Sad..." she let's the word stay on her tongue, "I am...sad. right now."

"Why?"

"Because I do not wish to be like this. I want to remember my old life and go back."

"Amélie!" Lena gasps, "you're crying?"

Amélie wipes one small tear from her eye, she looks out to the ocean. The setting sun. Her emotions becomes more intense. She feels a lot of things right now. Enjoyment because of the beautiful sun, happines because the girl sitting next to her, her head hung, feels like home. Finally sadness that she did not remember this girl.

"I do not want to cry," Amélie sighs, "I want to feel happiness."

"I'll tell you a story, it always makes me happy. The day we first met."

\---

In the overwatch hq there were many people, so many they didn't all know each other. But hopefully soon they will. Today was the day a dynamic duo met.

"Fareeha?" Lena stepped out of the shower in towel, "I think, I'm... I like? I think someone is cute."

"What?" Pharah stepped out of her stall, wrapping herself in a towel, "like a crush?"

"Kind of. We haven't talked," Tracer explains trying not to sound too gay, "but she's really really really really beautiful."

"Well...tell me what she looks like."

Lena sighs dreamily, "she has long black hair, a widows peak, usually a few pieces are in front of her face. Emerald eyes, and a pointed nose. She's taller than me, of course, but the way she walks is just perfect."

Fareeha's eye's grow wide and someone giggles behind Lena. Shit. She turns around, facing the girl she was talking about in a towel, her hair down and damp from the shower.

"Fareeha," Tracer whispers harshly, "why didn't you tell me." She shrugs and Tracer yells, "next time I see Angela I'm telling her you have a crush on her!"

"Me?" Mercy calls from a shower stall.

"Oops."

"Lena you bitch!" Pharah's face grows red and she approached by Angela.

"May we talk in the other room?" The doctor asks.

Lena swears she saw Pharahs soul leave her body.

She then turns back to the beautiful taller woman, a deep blush on her face.

"Hello," Amélie said, "You were talking about me?" 

"I- um so like-"

"I think you're cute too."

\---

"That's how...we met?" Amélie laughs lightly, "in the showers naked?"

"No, we were in towels," she says cool.

"And the other girls?" 

"Oh! They're together! They're coming to pick me up in a few days."

"Wait," an extreme emotion fills Amélies chest, her heart races once again, "ouch, that doesn't feel... it hurts right here," she points to her chest.

"Can I?" Lena holds her hand up, Amélie nods, she puts her hand on top of her heart. It was beating rather fast compared to Widowmaker, she wasn't as cold either. Maybe Amélie would slowly return, "are you anxious?"

"I... I don't know what that means."

"I think you are," Lena says, "it's like being nervous but worse."

"I can't breathe."

"You can, it's okay."

Amélie looks around, freaking out, she grabs onto the small brunette next to her, she hugs back, tightly. Holding back tears. Is this really Amélie? Could I really have my true love back?

"No please," Another tear falls down from Amélie's eye, and another until she is softly crying, "I miss you? I don't know. I want you to stay. Because I want to know about myself before Talon. I want to go back."

"Love, you can come with me," Lena says rubbing the back of the other woman's head, trying to comfort her.

"That's what I want."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowtracer recovers memories while waiting on Pharah and Mercy to rescue them

"Pharah and Mercy will be there early next morning to pick you up," Winston told Tracer over the phone, "just make sure-"

"I know Winston," Tracer paced in her bedroom, "Make sure Amélie isn't like going ta kill anyone."

\---

Lena walks into Amélie's room, seeing a few packed bags and empty walls. She's really moving out, she's really going to go back to normal. Hopefully. Maybe

Sombra's room looks the same, unsure if she plans on join overwatch or not. The only thing certain is that she's tired of Talon, it's no longer the place she wants to be.

Gabriel Reyes. His room remains the same, staying here on base. He'll report that Sombra and Widowmaker had died after Pharah takes them off base. They'll just have to lay low, he plans on staying on this base for as longer as he can.

\---

"Amélie?" Lena knocks on the door to the woman's room before entering.

"Come in."

Lena enters the plain room, "you feel okay?"

"I don't know."

Lena sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to her for Amélie to sit, "do you feel bad?"

"Bad emotions?" Lena nods, "Its hard to describe, it feels like not breathing. But when I'm with you it feels like I've been underwater, and then you lift me up."

She looked at the older woman, tears fill her eyes, is she finally regaining Amélie? After all these years of no contact besides being hunted down by Widowmaker?

Amélie continues, "it's not exactly like that, there is no burning in my lungs, it's just... fresh air?"

"I understand."

They sit in silence for a while, both taking in whatever feeling was in the air. It was new to the both of them but it was comforting at least, that's the only way it could be described.

"Gabriel..." Amélie says, "he told me that we were close. That you... loved me, a lot."

"I did love you a lot," Lena looks at her hands, folded in her lap, "I still do, I never stopped."

"I tried killing you."

"I was there."

Amélie chuckles, "I do not remember how, or what I was thinking."

"It wasn't you."

Again silence, nothing awkward. It was content. Both girls avoided eye contact, looking at the wall, looking at the floor. Only to think a few days ago everything was different and Tracer was bleeding out on the ground, blood stains still remained.

"Lena Oxton," they looked at one another, "Gabriel told me he shouldn't tell me more about the things that happened between us. He wants you to tell them."

"Of course, I'm the only one that remembers," the younger woman smiled recalling happy memories.

"I want to remember too."

"Well Amélie," Tracer begins, "we shared a bond, that was more than friendship. More than love, it was commitment. We loved each other more than normal friends do. We were... well in love."

"Oh," she paused taking in the knowledge, "like those people that kiss and hold hands on T.V?"

"Pssh, we were better than them."

"I am sad," Amélie states putting her hands to her face, she sobs, "I'm very sad Lena."

"Hey hey," Lena wraps her arms around the crying woman, "love, no. It's okay, why are you sad?"

"I lost everything, and I thought I liked being emotionless, I used to love killing because it made me feel. I did not know I was missing out on all this other stuff, Talon stole it all away from me."

"It's okay now love," Lena holds her head and let's her cry, "I'll tell you a happy story, maybe it'll help you remember more things, okay?"

She began the story of their first date.

\---

"Hey so uh," Tracer leans against the wall of the kitchen where she is face to face with Amélie, "do you want get dinner?"

"Is Lena Oxton asking me out on a date?" she casually pours herself a cup of coffee.

Tracers face grows red, "um. Yes. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Hmm," Amélie teases, "When?"

"Whenever you're ready," she answers quickly.

"Alright," she sets the coffee down, "I'm ready."

The restaurant Lena chose did not have a very long wait, which was good, it was just a little bar and grill in which they sat in a dimly lit setting face to face.

"It took you 6 months to ask me out on a date?" Amélie peaks at Lena over her menu.

"I just- I wanted to make sure you liked me..."

"Well of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"You're older than me," Lena looks down at her napkin smiling and blushing.

"I never said I didn't like younger women, did I?" They both look at each other smiling, "I just don't like making the first move as the older one."

The date went well, which surprised Lena, she had been dying to ask Amélie out on a date, fascinated by everything the older woman does, from snipping, to walking, to even writing. But she didn't want to mess things up, she wanted everything to go well and smooth.

It was late when they arrived at the living quarters, Lena walked Amélie to her place, the stood outside the door looking at each other awkwardly.

"So uh," Lena rubs the back of her neck, "that was fun, really fun, let's go on another date let's say...friday?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then," Lena waves goodbye, "I'll see you around, have a good night!"

Amélie tugs on her pilots jacket bringing her back and close to her. They both blush madly and their hearts race. Amélie pulls her in for a kiss, it was long and soft and Lena slowly rised to her tip toes.

Once they break off Lena smiles and quickly says, "alright, Friday for date number 2," then blinks away leaving Amélie smiling outside her door, giggling a little.

\---

By the time the story was over Amélie had placed her head on Lena's lap, her crying had stopped. She gets up and stares at Lena, no expression on her face.

"We kissed?"

Lena nods her head.

Amélie lays down on her bed and yawns, "will you stay with me?"

"Of course love."

Lena lied by her side, trying not to touch the older woman. She feels her arm get lifted and Amélie places herself on Lena's chest, shocked at first Lena holds her arm up feeling the cold woman pressed against her warm body, but soon she gets comfortable and holds on.

Amélie looks up and smiles before planting a very soft, very quick kiss on Lena's lips.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens yknow? Like idk, just read

"This is goodbye," Gabe walks all three girls outside, a lump growing inside his throat, "I'll miss you both, and you Tracer."

"It's been good Reaper," she salutes.

"Sombra," Gabriel grabs the girl by her shoulders, "take care of yourself, alright? I want updates, remember to keep low. Do good things, okay?"

Sombra nods her head yes biting her lip.

"Amélie, I want you to try to live a normal life, please?" 

They hear a plane, assuming it's Pharah and Mercy they step out in the open. Unexpected a bomb is dropped on top of them.

"Amélie!," Tracer holds her guns in front of her ready to attack, "get inside now!"

A dozen and a half Talon agents step out of the plane after it landed, throwing sand in the air, blocking vision.

"Sombra inside!" Reaper demands.

"No way old man," she runs towards the agents, "I got this."

He sighs and follows after her. Leaving Tracer alone, she looks around making sure Amélie had made it safe inside. She blinks to the door to find Amélie standing behind it.

"Stay there!" She yells, "Do NOT move!"

"Wait Lena!" Amélie calls from behind the glass window on the door, "I remember everything, and I love you."

Tracer blows a kiss before blinking away to take care of the agents. While 1 vs. 1 a Talon agent, blinking behind him she gets shot in the lower back and falls foward, the sand becoming red. She tries to recall but no use.

"Fuck," she gets on her hands and knees, "fuck fuck fuck."

Another plane comes into the ear shot, and she's glowing, the wound on her back closing. She feels better already. Looking up she sees Mercy following Pharah in the sky. 

"Nice save!" She blinks around the agents, "thanks love!"

Just when they thought the agents were almost dead two more planes drop of 3 dozen more.

"We can't! We need to go!" Pharah commands from the sky, shooting and making sand go everywhere, "get the girls on the plane, I'll hold them off."

Tracer blinks to where Sombra and Reaper are, "on the plane!"

"Sombra, go," Reaper says shooting down 2 agents at once, "I can handle this."

"Im not leaving."

"Sombra!" He yells and scares the other girl, "I said now!"

She quickly hugs him then runs in the opposite direction, gun still ready.

"Gabe, come with us," Tracer begs.

"I refuse. Leave."

"Ugh," she doesn't have time for this, she needs to get Amélie on the plane so she's able to save her people. They were no match to the amount.

She blinks to Amélie, "let's go, say goodbye."

Tracer grabs Sombra's bags, and Amélie grabs her own. Running to the plane safely.

\---

"Listen up Tracer," Pharah says into her mouth piece, still in the sky fending off the enemy, "I need you to go, Mercy and I will follow you, we'll keep the skies clear!"

"No problem!" Tracer says as the plane takes off, Mercy watches it healing Pharah.

"Alright, you lead," she tells Mercy.

Mercy turns her back to Pharah still healing and boosting, when she feels a tug. Pharah was flying back to the island.

"Don't follow me, catch up to the plane, stay out of harms way!" Pharah says through her headset to Mercy, "I can't leave a former member of Overwatch."

Even though Mercy disagrees and wants to follow Pharah, she doesn't, knowing she'd put herself in harms way, making an even bigger target to Pharah.

The planes loading door is open, Mercy flies over landing and waiting for Pharah. She tells the group what's happening. Tracer hovers the plane once shots aren't able to reach, waiting for the two to return.

5 minutes passed and Mercy grew nervous, but adrenaline kicks in once she sees Pharah carrying a man, blood falling from both of them.

They roughly fall onto the landing, Pharah weakly commands, "Tracer go, Mercy help him first I'm okay."

"But Ph-"

"Mercy please, quickly save him."

"Ree," she says tearing up knowing Pharah is just as hurt and is in just as much trouble as the other man, maybe even more.

Pharah gives her look, she turns around and starts to heal Gabriel pushing her emotions besides.

"Anything I could do?" Amélie asks Tracer from the copilot seat as Sombra was slumped in a passenger seat towards the side, bloodied as well.

"Just sit here love."

Pharah curls into herself, bleeding from her chest and thigh, maybe even stomach area. There was so much blood she couldn't tell. She coughs, more blood. Her eyes close, and her brain stops along with her heart.

"Alright Pharah, he's healed for now," Mercy turns around, "Pharah?"

She doesn't respond. Gabriel still unconscious, Mercy looks at Tracer panicking.

"Fareeha?" Mercy rolls her onto her back and sobs once she sees all the blood, she checks for a pulse and when nothing comes up she sobs even harder.

She begins CPR, pushing down on her chest and blowing into her mouth, "Come on Ree, don't make me rez you," she pushes even harder.

Tracer looks back and so does Amélie, "Being damaged is better than dead Angela!" Tracer yells looking back at the sky.

"She'll be in so much pain if I resurrect her, triple the pain at least I can't!" She continues CPR, "I don't want to do this to you Fareeha, you know this, wake up!"

"Mercy!' Tracer yells.

Mercy takes a deep breath, and sits on top of her now dead lovers thighs, putting her hands on her chest and hanging her head low allowing tears to mix with blood, she says, "hero's never die."

Pharah shoots up taking a deep breath then screams in pain.

Angela quickly hugs her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so selfish I couldnt let you go, not now Ree."

Pharah grunts in pain squeezing Mercy tightly, "thank you."

Gabe awakens and looks over to Pharah, "you stupid kid, you should've left me."

"Never," she says through gritted teeth.

"You're brave, like your mother," he says softly, "I'm proud of you. And Mercy, it's nice to see you."

They all smile, even Sombra who is too worn out to move.

\---

As the day moves on Fareeha's pain begins to lessen. She is still unable to move so Lena and Angela carry her to the only bed on the plane, deciding she deserves it. 

Reaper makes bed on the floor opposite of Sombra, and Amélie and Lena share a sleeping bag outside under the stars.

Angela brings over a damp cool towel over to the bed, she kneels next to Fareeha and starts wiping the blood off of her face, she gently takes of the suit, causing even more pain but she is able to clean her up better.

She lied on the bed in a sports bra and compression shorts as Angela softly ran her fingers over her skin.

"Please don't die, ever again."

"I'm sorry Angela," Pharah says her voice rough.

"You know I hate resurrection."

"I didn't mean to."

Angela rests her head on her chest, hearing her heart beat once again, "I love you so much."

"How long did you do CPR?"

"15 minutes."

"You really did try to save me the old fashion way," she chuckles, "come to bed," she raises her arms.

"I dont-"

"I'm already in a lot of pain, a little more will be worth a night with you."

Angela nods and gets on top, cuddling into Fareeha's neck.

\---

"Do you remember them Amélie?" Lena asks laying next to her inside a rather small sleeping bag.

"Mercy and Pharah," she nods, "Fareeha had a crush on Angela since she was a little girl, they are different in age, but I remember them being in love like no other."

"That is true." 

"Are they married yet?"

Lena laughs, "no love, they're chickens. They should get married soon, but they're both very busy."

"I remember..." she starts, "we went to dinner with them, and...and Pharah told me that, you! Were in love with me!"

"That she did."

They both laugh a little. Lena is extremely happy that Amélie is recalling her memory on her own, and they fall asleep in each others arms.


	7. 7

Tracer checks her phone. It was 12:30 at night and her and Amélie could not sleep yet.

"I'm just not," Lena shoots up straight, "Tired!!!"

They should sleep, they really should. They were to be awake at 8 a.m to fly the rest of the way back to camp. They had spent the previous day flying, it was extra boring because everyone was still hurt from the day before. Doctors orders to stay in bed, blah blah blah.

"Arrrgghh," Lena stands up, she stretches and looks up at the sky again, at least since she's sleeping outside she gets to fall asleep next to Amélie and under a beautiful sky, "please, can we go on a walk."

Amélie stands up, slightly tired and cold. She begins to walk with Lena, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

They walked for 5 minutes before discovering a river within a hidden wooded area. There were so many stars and the moon was so bright, they did not need flashlights.

"Let's just..." Lena grabs the blanket and lays it on the ground, "sit."

Amélie smiles.

\---

They sit and talk, talk about everything Amélie had not remembered, Tracer gave her even more details. Soon they were on their backs looking up talking about literally everything under the stars.

"So...we did everything?" Amélie turns her head, lips close to Lena's neck.

She nods, "yes. Everything. We are adults."

"How long did it take?"

"I think we dated for 5 or 6 months before we went all the way."

"I remember!" Amélie says excitedly, "I made the first move because you were a tease."

"Wasn't a tease," Lena winks at her, "just nervous."

"Of course," she chuckled, propping herself on her elbows and kissing Lena.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Amélie got up and repositioned herself on top of Lena. They both smiled before kissing again.

Amélie felt new emotions, and old emotions, everything was intense. Maybe it was always this way.

Lena put her hands on Amélie's sides, she looks up at her, "are we really doing this?"

"As long as your okay with it?" She nervously laughs, "if it's not rushing things."

"We just paused our lives, and pushed play a week or so ago!"

They both giggle at this before going back to kissing. Amélie put on hand on the side of Lena's neck and gently squeezed. She remembered this from before. Lena raises her hips and moans.

"Oh?" Amélie tilts her head.

Lena blushes and deep shade of red, "don't be surprised about anything, I know you remembered."

Lena grabs onto the other woman's pants while kissing her neck, she easily slides them down and Amélie kicks them off.

"We did this often, non?"

"Most weekends, some weekdays," Lena smiles a little, "it made you happy."

"I am happy at the moment because I am in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you."

They kiss again, more intense than last time. Lena kisses her neck and bites down gently while a small noise comes from Amélies throat. Lena continues down her neck, and that's it, not wanting to take off her shirt in fear she would be cold, and it wouldn't be fair because Lena still had all her clothes on.

"Come here love," Lena grabs on to Amélies thighs and drags her towards her face.

Amélie begins to breathe faster from excitement, she lowers herself on top of Lena's face, resting backwards on her hands. She gets eaten out for 20 minutes, moaning once in a while and tightening her grip on the other woman's hair. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed themselves.

Lena held onto Amélies lower back once her legs begin to shake and her moaning becomes more, and pushes her head further.

"Lena," Amélie moans high pitched and bites her lip.

They stop for a second so the younger woman is able to catch her breath, but not wasting time she continued to eat Amélie out, she slowly begins to finger her and Amélie's legs shake even more, signaling she's about to finish.

Amélie melts as an orgasm rushes through her body, moaning until the feelings left

They lied side by side, breathing slightly heavy. The older woman's cheeks were slightly pink. 

"Mon Cheri?"

"Yes?" Lena's heart beat picks up as she's called the old nickname.

"Just seeing if you remembered," Amélie rolled back on top of her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Of course I remember, how could forget?"

Amélie kisses her deeply but it'd broken by Lena smiling, "what?"

"I'm just so happy, I can't help it!" She throws her hands in the air giggling.

Amélie playfully rolls her eyes and begins to kiss her neck, leaving little marks from the bottom of her jaw all the way to her collar bones. Lena tangles her fingers into the others hair.

They both started to grind on one another's upper thighs, soft moans escaping both of them as they continued to kiss.

A hand wonders down Lena's stomach and to her pants, sneaking under the waist band she gasps. Amélie smiles at how wet she is and how easy it is to get two fingers inside.

Lena arches her back and bites her lip holding back a moan. 

Slowly Amélie moves her fingers in and out looking down at her love who's eyes are closed, she rests her head on her forehead.

"I love you Amélie," Lena opens her eyes.

They exchange looks before she replies, "I love you too."

And both of them meant it, they were both sure the feelings were returned and that what it really was, was love. Nothing could make them more happy, things were getting back to normal.

Amélie picks up the pace bowing her head, tired. Lena begins to moan her name softly, getting louder and Amélie moves faster and pushes against her harder.

Lena latches her arms around Amélie, borderline screaming her name as she cums.

Amélie doesn't stop moving her fingers until she is sure Lena is done, when she does she kisses her forehead and cuddles against her.

"Do you think you could sleep now?" She asks.

Lena nods and closes her eyes, "I definitely could."


End file.
